Lost Ones
by Tubby87
Summary: They say everything happens for a reason and people change like the seasons, they grow apart. She wanted her to show her heart and say she loved her. She spoke the magic words and on the same day she fucked her. Santana gets Quinn pregnant amidst her sophomore year in college. Santana wants Quinn to have an abortion. G!P AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost Ones

They say everything happens for a reason and people change like the seasons. They grow apart she wanted her to show her heart and say she loved her. She spoke the magic words and on the same day she fucked her. Santana gets Quinn pregnant amidst her sophomore year in college. Santana wants Quinn to have an abortion. G!P

**Chapter One: Intro**

Quinn Fabray decided to complete her undergraduate study at Yale. She was book smart, street smart- not so much. She was raised in a low class community in the city of Irwindale, CA.

She was the product of Russell and Judy Fabray's careless night of passion. However, growing up she noticed that her father was always distant. Until one fateful night on her fifth birthday, Russell left for good. Quinn wasn't really bothered by it; some say it was because she was merely five years old but it was a result of her mother being a strong and independent woman. Judy Fabray raised her daughter to the best of her ability. Her endless shifts at the hospital, however, inevitably, caused Quinn to raise herself so to speak. Russell Fabray abandoning his family never really donned on Quinn. That is until she reached her teenage years and seemed to haul a void in her heart. She had Daddy issues, if her own father couldn't put up with her, nobody else would. Quinn was a beautiful teenager, and she often unintentionally garnered the attention of both males and females. Sexuality for Quinn was never a problem; Judy could care less, as long as she didn't get knocked up. As a result Quinn dated both males and females. Throughout her numerous relationships, she never heard or uttered the three words 'I love you'. Why would she? She didn't know what love was. She wanted to find out, sure.

When she was accepted into Yale, Judy cried of happiness her sacrifices paid off, her baby was heading off to college. Not just any university, either, an Ivy League.

.

.

.

.

Santana Lopez was born and raised in Brooklyn,NY her mother, Yolanda was a lovely lady, she was five two in stature and had a heart of gold. She raised her daughter despite the fact that Santana's father left when he found out about the pregnancy. Yolanda worked endless hours as a waitress, for a minimum wage. Disregarding the way her body ached, she went home to shower her baby with love. Santana grew up into a beautiful person, person because her gender wasn't definite. With her mother's beautiful smile, killer curves, and well, an extra package. But that never deterred her since she was a confident woman. That's right, her preferred gender pronoun was she.

Similarly to Quinn, she had daddy issues but not in the sense that she didn't feel loved. She hated the man that made her mothers life petty, and didn't even bother helping her, even though he was quick to fuck her.

Needless to say, everyone loved Santana she just seemed to have this general love and concern for people, something that was the opposite of her father, for which she strived. Santana was a good person; at least she liked to think she was. When she received the acceptance letter from Yale she unceremoniously shouted at the top of her lungs, did back flips, to her neighbor's humor, and ran all the way to Penny's Diner, where her mother worked to tell her the good news. Yolanda was ecstatic and cried of happiness. Santana thought that now, with an education under her belt she would be able to move to a better neighborhood and hopefully provide for her mother, the way Yolanda did for her.

.

.

.

Her first class at Yale would be English Literature with Professor Coleman. She tightened her winter coat around her, being from California, it would definitely take some time for her to adapt to the weather.

As she walked into the classroom, she noticed the seating arrangement was placed as an oval, meaning all students would be facing each other. She sat on the chair that was in the rounded edge of the oval so that she could have a clear view of her peers. She sat down, she was the first to arrive. "Better early than late", she muttered under her breath. She proceeded to remove her books from her bag and place them on the table.

As she looked up she caught sight of a beautiful Latina. Quinn smiled at her, the nameless girl walked in and caught Quinn's eye. She smiled at her politely. Both girls were awestruck with one another; they thought simultaneously that the girl opposite of them was absolutely gorgeous. Santana being the amiable person her mother raised her to be, walked up to Quinn unabashedly and stuck her hand out with a mega watt smile. Quinn took her hand firmly, and nearly let go at the tiny bolt of electricity she felt when she grabbed the offered warm tanned hand.

"Nice to meet you my name is Santana Lopez, I am a freshman and I'm from New York."

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm from California, also a freshman", Quinn smiled

At that Santana sat next to Quinn and with a grimace she asked, "Oh gosh you're not one of those rich pretentious preppy girls are you?"

Quinn sat up straight, "Well actually- she paused for dramatic effect- I'm just joking" Quinn laughed when she saw the mortified expression on Santana's face. Quinn carried on, "I'm from an impoverished neighborhood in Southern California. It's a small city called Irwindale"

"I'm from Brooklyn, also an impoverished community, but I guess coming from an impoverished background motivates me to pursue higher education even more" , the Latina said with a smile.

Professor Coleman walked in and smiled at the duo, he was an African American professor, so he smiled even broader when he saw a fellow student of color grace his classroom. "Hello young ladies, I'm professor Coleman. Seeing as it 's the first day, we'll give your fellow classmates a few more minutes to arrive"

The rest of the students walked in, typical privileged white students that seemed to care less about their education, as they were late.

As they walked in the professor introduced himself. "Okay youngsters, we're going to review the books I assigned and after we'll have a short discussion. Why don't you start, Ms. Lopez? What have you gathered from the book"

"Well, Professor Coleman. From what I gathered, Mr. Lindler can be associated with the devil."

At that the whole class erupted with a gasp all except Quinn and Professor Coleman. "What prompts you to come to that conclusion Ms. Lopez?" Professor Coleman asks with interest.

"You see Professor, The Youngers, an African American family in Chicago, have made a down payment on a house in an all-white neighborhood. Mr. Lindner, a meekly apologetic little man, has been dispatched from the neighborhood association; check in hand, to buy out the family's claim on the house. At first, Walter Lee Younger confidently turns down the offer, believing that the family's money, in the form of a life insurance payment after his father's recent death, is secure. Shortly afterward, however, he discovers that two-thirds of that money has been stolen. All of a sudden the previously insulting offer comes to look like his financial salvation. When Mr. Lindner makes his offer, he doesn't demand Walter Lee's soul; in fact, he doesn't even know that he's demanding it. He is, though. Walter Lee can be rescued from the monetary crisis he has brought upon the family; all he has to do is admit that he's not the equal of the white residents who don't want him moving in, that his pride and self-respect, his identity, can be bought. If that's not selling your soul, then what is it?"

At that, Professor Coleman smiles widely and claps, "Bravo Ms. Lopez, spot on! Students that was the analysis was excellent, only a literary major would be able to answer that exquisitely."

The rest of the class was seemingly a conversation between Santana, Quinn and Professor Coleman.

"Alright, class is dismissed. Pleasure meeting you all"

.

.

.

After class, Santana waited for Quinn to gather her belongings. Quinn looked up and smiled when she noticed Santana had waited for her. Santana smiled and spoke up, "So I was thinkin' that we can hang out and familiarize ourselves with this place together?"

"Yeah"

.

.

The girls had been getting to know each other. They found that they were very similar. Not only did they both, sadly, have daddy issues, but they both had the same outlooks in life, both wanted to better themselves.

Months passed and finally Santana noticed that she wanted a little more from the friendship. So on one of their trips to the pizza parlor, the girls carried a light conversation, joking and laughing. Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head from laughing so hard. "So you're telling me that your mom caught you with your tongue down some girls throat, and she scolded you and dragged you by the ear?" Quinn kept laughing, only Yolanda would embarrass her child like that. Quinn felt that she knew Santana's mom from all the stories Santana would tell her.

Santana smiled broadly, "You know, maybe on Spring break you can meet my ma?"

"Maybe", Quinn smiled and her eyes gleamed as she looked at Santana. Quinn too, felt the intense connection with Santana. Quinn felt that she could talk to Santana about her family issues and that she'd be able to relate.

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Lost Ones**

**Chapter Two: Will She Accept Me?**

"Wait, Santana, on this particular mock case, which side are you taking?", Quinn asked, she had been considering pleading for the defendant but if Santana agreed with her, then she'd be able to make her decision without thinking twice, since they both usually agreed on these debates.

"Quinn, think logically, would a forty year old man be capable of murdering a young woman for money? Yes, anyone is capable of anything. But what makes this all the more interesting is the fact that whether we like it or not, statistically speaking of course, the man's alibi has no holes, it is simply genuine, plus his boss abides by it. His boss, what could his boss possibly gain from this?"

Quinn smiled, it was definitely a benefit that Santana was also planning to major in Political Science, as they both wanted get involved in law later in life. Santana wanted to be a prosector ,whereas, Quinn wanted to be a lawyer.

.

.

"No mom, I'm going to go to New York with my friend. No she's welcomed me. Mom, it's not like I can afford the ticket all the way back to California.. okay, yes I'll take care mom. Love you too", Quinn rubbed her temple. She had just finished convincing her mother to allow her to visit New York with Santana.

Santana laughed at the annoyed expression on Quinn's face.

"Moms worry a lot. There's no need to worry as long as you're with me. I'll protect you. Brooklyn isn't as bad as people claim it to be, if we see a cholo, I'll cut him. I got knives in my hair", she winked at Quinn.

"Come on, I'll show you what clothes to bring", Santana said as she dragged Quinn by the hand, smiling broader when the blonde followed her without letting go of her hand.

They walked into Quinn's dorm, Santana known to be one to make herself comfortable, laid down on Quinn's bed and gestured for Quinn to take her clothing out of the closet.

"Alright, since you're from California, you're probably not used to the cold weather, which is how New York is. You're going to need gloves. Ohh and that one jacket I told you I liked", Santana rambled on. "Thick socks, and boots or snow boots."

Once they were finished, Quinn tiredly lied down next to Santana on the bed. "Scoot over, lazy", Quinn commanded. Santana gladly complied.

Since the bed was in fact a twin bed, they were pressed against each other, in what one would assume was an uncomfortable position, but it was actually the most comfortable position both had been in since they laid on their own beds back home. Santana rolled over and laid a hand over Quinn's stomach as they nestled close to each other. January was a cold month, colder than December, at least in New Haven. It was snowing outside and both girls took comfort in each other's arms. Suddenly, Quinn spoke up. She wanted to ask a question that had been plaguing her mind for months. "San", she called out cautiously, as if to assure Santana hadn't fallen asleep.

"Yeah, Q"

'Q' a simple letter abbreviation of her name. A nickname Santana had placed on her because 'Quinn' was too much of a pain to utter each time. Quinn rolled her eyes fondly at the term. Only Santana would be unorthodox enough to shorten a five letter name.

"Why don't you dorm in the girls section?"

As soon as Quinn finished asking the question, Santana's eyes widened and her body stiffened. Fuck.

"What makes you ask that, Q-Quinn?" she stuttered slightly as her voice wavered.

"Umm just mindless curiosity, Santana.", Quinn answered, although the tension in the atmosphere that her truly innocent question had caused was palpable.

Santana was confident, she was proud of her 'Little San' she just didn't know what direction this conversation would take after she told Quinn the truth. Sure, she made many acquaintances here in New Haven, but Quinn became her best friend in the last months, her confidant. In fact, they both depended on each other for class assignments. Santana had discovered very quickly that they were each others academic half.

She inhaled a deep breath, this was Quinn she was talking about, the girl that took in a stray kitty in her dorm, because it was hurt. One of the _seemingly_ few white people that didn't let social misconceptions hinder their opinion of Santana. That truly saw her as an equal. That didn't let her skin color make her less, in their eyes. Now, If Quinn found out that she was a so called '_freak_ ' -her mother had told her she was just really special, and that didn't change the fact that she was a beautiful individual. Yolanda convinced her that if her heart was pure, that if she was a genuine and friendly person, what was between her legs wouldn't matter because people wouldn't care about that, all they'd know was that they met a wonderful person and that was that. -she would loose all ties with her. Despite having her mother's words embedded in her memory, it still didn't make it any easier when she told people. Their reactions were always black and white. They would either be repulsed or sympathetic, and frankly, she didn't know which reaction she hated more. But then again there _was_ a group out there dedicated to exterminate so called 'abominations' such as herself, so maybe repulsed and sympathetic wasn't half bad. At least the people she'd told didn't want to murder her. Oh well. She'd have to tell Quinn anyway. If she was going to experience heart ache, the sooner the better, at least that way she'd get over it faster.

"Umm, you know that there are transsexual people out there, right?" It was a rhetorical question, but Quinn nodded none the less, not once did her face change into shock. Being from California, she was exposed to that very often, not to say that California was true to it's stereotype of being accepting. Because that wasn't the case, it was the people that usually-_usually_, judged less. Besides, every place had bigoted people.

"Well, I'm not transexual, per say. But when transexual people are going through changes, they have their assigned genitals, it isn't until the surgeries are complete that they are classified as one gender because they have their genitals . Be it breasts and a vagina, or a penis. But I am what you call an intersex person"

Quinn still maintained a passive face, not once interrupting or showing signs that she was judging Santana.

Santana carried on, "Meaning I have a penis, _allegedly_ not functional. And well I have breasts, and curves. So although I consider myself a woman, what's below my waist impedes me from dorming with other women. That is only if they know of my condition and agree to live with me. But since I didn't know anyone from here I just abide by these discriminatory rules. At least until I am a junior or senior and gender neutral housing is an option here"

All the while Santana was speaking, Quinn gave the occasional nod and to Santana's immense happiness and relief, she didn't break away from their cuddle.

Quinn turned around in Santana's arms and smiled at her. She knew Santana was nervous. If anything she only admired Santana more now. Quinn lifted her chin and very softly caressed her left cheek. Santana smiled at her, relief evident in her features.

"You don't have to be nervous Santana. You're my best friend, I don't care what you have below your waist, to me you're a beautiful, intelligent, and talented woman".

To the outside world, it would look like an intimate moment as Quinn was caressing Santana's face and Santana had her arm wrapped around Quinn. But Quinn liked to think that it was simply a moment where two people supported each other. Santana assiduously leaned in to Quinn, call it idiotic courage- as people say, there is a fine line between courage and stupidity- and as both sets of eyes trailed down to their lips only to catch their eyes again. The door burst open, in walked Quinn's roommate, Mercedes. At that both girls split up, and looked at the door. "Hey Mercedes", Quinn said sporting a tone that a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar would use, her face flushed.

Santana coughed, what the fuck was she about to do? Mess up the only genuine friendship she seemed to have here, that's what. She only hoped that Quinn wouldn't be pissed off.

"Hi Mercedes", Santana smiled at Mercedes, albeit her smile seemed forced.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows and smiled knowingly, "Hey girls, I was thinking that we should go to the R Bar seeing as they don't ask for an I.D"

"Ahh, so we don't have to go through the trouble of making a fake I.D.", Santana said smiling mischievously. "I like the way you think, 'Cedes"

"So I've been told. Are you down, Quinn?", Mercedes asked Quinn with a raise of an eyebrow that provided Quinn's answer for her.

"Yeah, if San's going" Wait, was Quinn going to undermine the moment they just shared?

"I'm down, Q" Santana answered warily.

**A/N: Thank you for those lovely reviews! I'm the type of author that writes as they go, in other words, I haven't planned out the ending quite yet. Ironically, this idea has been brewing in my mind for quite some time now, except I didn't have the courage to post it. ****Jay Brady, yes it is, I actually got my inspiration from it.**** Remember, in the wise words of a fellow author, 'Reviews equal love'. Until next time... hopefully soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Lost Ones**

** Chapter Three: Am I Wrong**

_Am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?_

The intoxicating beat of Envy's "Am I Wrong" filled the air. As the cool liquid trickled down Santana's throat, she looked up from her water bottle she caught sight of Quinn dancing provocatively with Biff.

Santana let out a heavy sigh, she couldn't help but feel slightly- okay _very _disappointed that Quinn had quickly left her side to dance with this pretentious prick.

_They had just sat down at the bar to drink, Mercedes was quickly asked to dance, leaving Santana and Quinn to their own devices. They were peacefully drinking water and a cocktail respectively, however all comfortable moments are always ruined. It seems as if some divine force just hates Santana. Seriously, she can't chat up her friend for one minute before. "Hey Quinn.", Biff said with arrogance that he must have assumed was charming. "Hi Biff", Quinn responded with a smile. Biff seemed to have manners as he extended his hand to Santana, and introduced himself. Although Santana took his rough hand in her own warily. "Santana Lopez" Biff nodded and turned to Quinn once again and asked her politely "Would you like to dance?" Santana immediately took back her assumption that Biff was a good guy, no good guy hit on __her__ Quinn like that. Her Quinn? Since when did Quinn become hers? Wait since when did Quinn become her property? She really needed to check herself. Quinn looked at her questioningly- asking through her gaze if Santana would be fine being a lonely camper for a bit. Santana simply nodded._

At the way Biff's rough hands enveloped Quinn's waist, Quinn's face morphed into one of slight discomfort, but as quickly as it came it vanished, she was _now _laughing at something the jock had whispered in her ear. Besides if Quinn felt uncomfortable, Santana would step in without a doubt.

Santana huffed, running a tan hand through her silky black locks, she had agreed to remain sober for the night so that she'd look out for both Quinn and Mercedes. There really wasn't ever enough precaution that could be taken for young women in college. In fact just remembering that atrocious statistic that _one _in_ four _women are victims of rape throughout their college career made Santana shudder.

Santana's train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sight in front of her. In fact looking at Quinn and Biff gyrating their hips, Quinn perfectly and Biff struggling to keep up, aggravated her even more. She was _craving_ a drink- an alcoholic beverage. That was certainly saying something because ninety-five percent of the time at parties, Santana hardly drank, despite her previous conversation with Mercedes.

The clearing of someone's throat brought Santana out of her reverie, a redhead named Chloe with bright blue eyes was currently wiping down the watery countertop. As Santana caught the girl's gaze she blinked as if waiting for the other girl to say something first.

"She your ex?", Chloe asked not missing a beat, but still polite. Santana didn't know it was possible for someone she had barely met to ask such a personal question so politely.

"Who? No!", Santana responded in a rush and quickly fixed her composure.

This is Santana Lopez, the Santana Lopez what is she doing about to divulge her problems with a bartender she just met? No sir, that was far too clichéd for her liking. Plus she knew she had _game_ so right now she was going to put it to use. She was going to dance, and if she found a hot partner even better.

"Thanks for the water, Chloe", Santana smiled and finished her water.

If there was anything she had learned from growing up in the quote on quote _"ghetto" it _was that you never under any circumstances leave your drink unattended. You simply don't know if someone is going to add another _substance _to your drink and she sure as hell did not want to get roofied by some sick maniac.

_Am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?_

True to her assumption she quickly swarmed by two beautiful blondes. How she ended up between them she didn't know. These girls reeked of alcohol, but Santana was here to have fun, it wasn't as if she was going to have sex with them.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, I don't want to be right_

So she simply moved her hips to the rhythm. She knew better than to place her hands on either girls waist because they could sober up and accuse her of something she hadn't done. She wasn't about to jeopardize her education.

Quinn looked up and her eyes caught sight of Santana between two girls and although there was a clear inch between Santana and each girl Quinn felt a twinge in her stomach. She suddenly felt sick, what was Santana doing dancing with someone else? It certainly wasn't the alcohol, Quinn was just buzzed but if it wasn't the alcohol, what was it? Quinn couldn't help but question herself.

_That's just how I feel tryin' to reach the things I can't see_

Wait, here she was dancing with Biff and it wasn't exactly PG-13. Truthfully, she didn't have a right being _jealous-_no not jealous! Upset, she was upset but how could she decipher her feelings, all she knew was that she was slightly buzzed.

She stepped away from Biff he looked at her questioningly, but she simply walked away, she didn't even bother coming up with an explanation for leaving him.

She went to the bar and ordered another drink as the bartender smirked knowingly, she chugged it down.

With the alcohol she had drank plaguing her judgment, hence, her actions. She danced over to Santana seductively and pulled her from between the two blondes, it wasn't hard the girls were so drunk they didn't even notice that they were now grinding on each other.

Suddenly, Caribbean beats filled the air and Santana's and Quinn's hips were moving on their own accord. Enrique Iglesia's "Bailando" drifted through the club and it dispensed positive energy in return. It seemed as if the club had just come to life. Maybe it did, but for _both_ Santana and Quinn.

_Yo te miro y se me corta la respiración_

Quinn quickly got a hold of both Santana's hands as she danced in front of her. Their moves seemed choreographed and practiced to perfection. If Quinn was tipsy, it was certainly debatable now.

_Con tu fisica y tu química, tambien tu anatomía la cerveza y el tequila. Ya no puedo mas_

A bright light suddenly shone on Quinn's face and Santana noticed that they were the only couple dancing and to make the experience a bit more memorable, a spotlight was aimed at them.

"Seriously, for avoiding clichés I certainly get myself to be a part of them", Santana thought while, Quinn was thinking along the lines of "Who uses spotlights anymore, this is an actual thing?"

But as quickly as the girl's rather comical thoughts intruded their minds they left, as they caught sight of their opposite's remarkably beautiful eyes.

_Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía  
Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía_

Quinn moved her body to the beat of the music, completely letting loose. To everyone's surprise Quinn was a fantastic dancer, and Santana and her made the perfect pair. The way the girls danced was beautiful, unique, and just _sensual_. They danced as if they had been born to dance with each other, and maybe, just _maybe_ they were.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

When they finished both were drenched in sweat and panting, and Santana was sporting a hard on that her compression shorts barely managed to hide. Maybe she should have worn something that wasn't as tight.

"Let's go", Quinn panted with a darkened gaze, Santana gulped and nodded. They quickly found Mercedes and they walked to campus together, Santana walked between them, helping both girls keep their balance because apparently, Quinn had perfect balance when she was dancing, walking was another story.

.

.

The keys jingled in Santana's hand, she was trying to open the room and simultaneously keep an eye on a wasted Mercedes and Quinn as they swayed while trying to maintain their balance.

The familiar click informed Santana that she had finally managed to open the damn door. About a second from doing a small victory dance.

THUD!

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh as she looked at the terrible drunks on the floor.  
She groaned, "Last fucking time I go with these two, well with Mercedes" she mumbled under her breath as she rubbed her temple and developed a "Plan de ataque"

Santana thanked The Lord for her strength, she had successfully laid Mercedes on her bed. "You're a great person Santana and you're a great singer" she mumbled. Santana quickly decided how far she was going to take this, "Am I a better singer than you?"

"Yeah", yup perfect blackmail material. Within seconds Mercedes' soft snores filled the room.

As Santana turned around to ensure Quinn was asleep she bumped into a slightly disheveled Quinn. But to her utter surprise Quinn leaned into her, Quinn Fabray leaned in to kiss her!

The strong stench of alcohol that permeated the room filled Santana's nostrils, she acted impulsively and moved away quickly while smiling charmingly at a tipsy Quinn. Santana was not going to take advantage of Quinn. Sure she was throwing herself at her, but Quinn was inebriated and Santana was not Guillermo-her father, or sperm donor more adequately stated.

.

.

.

The next day Santana woke up early, the previous night she had left Advil and a water bottle on Quinn's desk but she knew that Quinn would have a mean hangover, so she walked over to Quinn's dorm bagel, in hand and a hot cup of tea in the other.

She knocked on the door for the hundredth time, yet Mercedes and Quinn didn't answer. When she was about to give up a very cranky Mercedes opened the door, Santana tried to smiled charmingly at her and extended her hand in offering of a bagel

"Hmmph, Lopez just when I was about to slam the door on your face. Nice save", Mercedes left the door open ajar and sat on her bed happily munching on the bagel.

Santana took the sight of Quinn, her hair was a wild mane and she looked as if the night had been rough to her.

"Hmm?", Quinn hummed as Santana gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey Princess, I brought you food for that killer hangover you're bound to have"

Quinn looked at the tanned girl normally she'd be ashamed of looking so shoddy in the morning but she was so comfortable with Santana that she didn't mind it. She would probably remain comfortable until the memories of last night resurfaced.

"Thanks Santana, you're a life saver", she answered in a raspier voice than usual. As the bitter tea soothed her throat she leaned against her headboard groaning.

"I shouldn't have drank so much last night.", Quinn groaned out with a rub of her temple.

"It happens, but you'll feel better Q, trust me", Santana smiled empathetically. Quinn looked at her and smiled she was damn lucky to have Santana as a friend.

.

.

They walked into the building as per usual they arrived fifteen minutes early. Santana noticed a woman seemed to have her hands full behind them. She held the door open for the woman smiling at her.

"Well if your education doesn't work out you know what you can do for a living", the woman told Santana sweetly.

Wait, what just happened? Did this white woman seriously suggest that Santana should hold doors for a living? What the actual fuck? Was it because Santana was a student of color? It had to be, no other thing could explain that snark.

Hold on, Quinn was not about to allow this woman to sass her best friend.

"Excuse me, my friend was just being polite holding the door for you and for you to make that snide remark isn't right. I would like you to apologise it's because of people like you that our society has yet to improve.", Quinn glared.

.

.

.

"You're staring… again", Quinn said without looking up from her heavy textbook.

The girls were currently at Starbucks studying for a debate that they would have when they returned from Spring break.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it today", Santana muttered as she looked away a soft tint adorning her cheeks. The truth was that it had been over a week since Quinn got drunk and threw herself at Santana, and she had yet to recall, perhaps at this point she wouldn't even remember. That bothered Santana because it seemed to her that Quinn only wanted her when she was wasted, they had yet to address the elephant in the room, the day they went clubbing Santana leaned in to kiss Quinn, both of them were sober then. She quickly rubbed her temple and continued reading.

She felt a grip on her forearm, when she looked up she caught worried hazel eyes. "Are you okay?", Santana was going to ignore way her heart skipped a beat. She coughed and looked away, "Yeah I'm fine"

Quinn lightly grazed her cheek with her right palm redirecting Santana's gaze to herself, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it", Santana patted Quinn's forearm.

They maintained eye contact for several seconds. They became entranced with each other's eyes, the patrons in the room became nonexistent, the people magically disappeared. As if a tunnel vision had formed around their gaze protecting them from the outside world.

Quinn's thoughts raced a mile a minute,_ what is going on_? Became the prevalent thought plaguing her mind. Both girls refused to break their intense stare and in that intensity both girls realized that they had become very important people in each other's lives, except they didn't know to what extent just _yet_.

They were certainly acting as if though they were a couple lately. Holding hands became the norm, neither questioned it, it just happened. They would even share drinks, but friends did that. Of course friends did that, they would each reason with themselves.

"Well I'm going to get back to reading", Santana huffed awkwardly.

Quinn refused to point out that Santana had been 'reading' the same paragraph for the last fifteen minutes. So she simply nodded and whispered out a mere, slightly apologetic "Okay"

But as if in the surge of the moment her body had a mind of its own, she lost control and leaned forward attaching her lips to the corner of Santana's mouth.

The widened gaze she locked eyes with in return just left her with one thought. "Fuck"

.

.

.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated, they let me know where I can improve. Also, if anyone has _any_ suggestions, feel free to review or send me a message. I am open to everything. Thank you all for the love this story has received thus far. **


End file.
